1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatuses forming a mesh network, and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are lighting systems in which a plurality of lighting apparatuses having a communication function form a mesh network. The mesh network refers to a network in which a plurality of appliances construct a wireless communication channel among one another.
As one of the lighting systems, of this kind, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-60078 discloses a lighting system including a plurality of lighting apparatuses each having a wireless device, a plurality of wireless terminals that communicate with the lighting apparatuses, and a management server that manages the lighting apparatuses. In this lighting system, adjacent ones of the lighting apparatuses can communicate with each other, and the plurality of lighting apparatuses form a mesh network.